Uresai: Saiyuki DDR
by Goddess Evie
Summary: The Saiyuki guys are stuck in a town for longer than they want to be, but Gojyo and Hakkai have found one way to amuse themselves.


Author: Goddess Evie

Date: November 30, 2006

Genre: Humor, hintings at yoai

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. I'm not that lucky. I don't own rights to DDR, either. Though I hope to own the game, shortly.

Summary: Just a little baby plot bunny that had been running around in my head and I needed to get out. The Saiyuki guys are stuck in a town for a longer period than they anticipated, and Gojyo and Hakkai find one way to keep themselves amused.

Author's note: Thanks to my friends who introduced me to Saiyuki AND DDR, this little ficlet came to be. If you are offended by yoai, I wouldn't recommend writing this, though their are only hintings and one bold comment. I hope really anyone who reads can just laugh and say, "What a weird girl..." Anyways, enjoy, all! Ja matta!

Uresai: Saiyuki DDR

Genjo Sanzo sat smoking a cigarette and reading a newspaper. Not an usual thing for him to be doing. He'd half pulled off his monk's robes so that they hung down around his waist and donned the reading glasses he kept just for this purpose. An ashtray sat on the table beside him along side a glass that held an amber liquid. The cigarette he was working on hung lazily from one hand, the other employed in holding the newspaper open.

However, at the moment, he was finding it hard to focus on his reading material. The room he currently occupied was a little too noisy for his liking. He preferred complete and total silence. What he was getting was far from that.

"Turn that thing off!" the priest growled without looking at the subject of his ire.

From the floor somewhere behind him Son Goku looked away from the video game he was playing to frown irritably at the priest who was staring at the newsprint.

"Why don't you just go read somewhere else," Goku whined back. "You can read that thing anywhere."

"I said turn it off. It's annoying me," Sanzo's voice was as adamant as the first order he had given, and he turned a cold stare on his companion.

"I can turn off the sound, you know. Then you won't be able to hear it," Goku tried to compromise. "Neither will I," he added in a grumble to himself.

"That only solves half my problem," Sanzo informed gruffly. "All you're screaming and yelling at that TV isn't going to stop."

"Hey, why don't you just let me enjoy my game!" Goku's voice rose in volume a little.

"Because YOU don't have a mute button, you stupid monkey" Sanzo replied testily, one of his eyes beginning to twitch.

"I'm not a stupid monkey!" Goku objected at the top of his voice.

Sanzo's gun was in his hand, cocked and aimed at Goku in an instant. "But I can make a mute button pretty easily."

Goku knew better than to pick a fight with Sanzo's banishing gun. Grumbling to himself, he hit the off button for the gaming console and the TV, and threw the controller onto the floor. He dared give Sanzo a look that said "Happy?" which the priest ignored as he turned back to his newspaper.

Sanzo placed the cigarette between his lips to take a drag and to free both hands to readjust the newspaper so that he could continue reading. He couldn't wait to move on from this goddess forsaken town. Hakuryu had been injured in their last tussle with demons badly enough that he would need a few days recovery before he'd be well enough to transport them further westward on their journey.

Pushing away anymore irritating thoughts like that, Sanzo finally settled back in to read his paper. It was only a few moments before he heard it. It was quieter this time, but it was the unmistakable sound of video game music. Quickly his wrath began to build as his hands fisted around the newspaper. In a burst he turned on Goku, paper fan materializing out of nowhere, and repeatedly whacked him over the head with it.

"I. Said. Turn. It. OFF!" he bit off each word with every whack of the fan.

"Ow! It's not me! I turned it off! It's not me! It's not me!" Goku wailed.

Sanzo realized the TV and game console behind Goku were indeed still off. Puzzled now, he concentrated on the noise, trying pinpoint where it was coming from. Goku glared up at him, rubbing his head.

Sanzo moved toward one of two doors to the room. One led out to the hallway of the inn they were staying in. The second, the one he was heading toward, led toward the second room that Hakkai and Gojyo were sharing. In mere seconds he had reached it and he yanked it open. Goku, who had followed, thought the priest might yank it off its hinges in his anger, but the door managed to keep a hold of its jam.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Sanzo ground the words out between clenched teeth.

Gojyo looked over his shoulder at Sanzo and Goku, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Hakkai smiled at them in his usual manner, unaffected by their sudden entrance.

"I'm sorry. Were we bothering you?" Hakkai asked, weaving a hand into his hair.

"What kind of game is that?" Goku asked before Sanzo could let Hakkai and Gojyo know just how much they were bothering him.

"Oh, this?" Hakkai replied, looking at the mat he was standing on. Four arrows pointed out in different directions from the central spot he was standing in, and Gojyo stood on an identical mat. Both were in their stocking feet. "It's a game we picked up at one of the local stores. It seemed pretty interesting so we decided to try it out."

"Oh, now look what you've done. We lost!" Gojyo accused, looking at the screen wipe black and then wipe back again to reveal a colorful scene blaring music at the four men.

"What is it that you do, exactly?" Goku asked, looking perplexed.

"You dance," Hakkai told him cheerfully.

Now both Sanzo and Goku were giving him and Gojyo weird looks.

"We're not tap dancing or anything," Gojyo clarified. "Just stepping on these arrows when they match up with the ones of the screen."

"It's really quite fun," Hakkai insisted with a laugh.

"And good for the footwork. You two should try it," Gojyo suggested, adding, "The monkey could definitely use the practice."

"I think I'll stick to first person shooter games," Goku declined a little testily, feeling the urge to play his again and assert his manly status.

Sanzo stared at them for a moment longer, not really sure if he could believe what he was seeing and still upset that the game's music had interrupted his reading.

"Just keep it down, will ya? I can hear it all the way in the other room," he put as much gruffness into the command as he could muster and slammed the door closed again.

As Sanzo sat down to read his newspaper once more, he heard blasting sounds and eerie music behind him. With only a growl for warning, Goku suddenly found himself staring at a blank TV screen with a bullet hole right in the middle of it. Warily, he turned to look at Sanzo, unsurety and fear plastered across his face, but the priest was already engrossed in his newspaper once more, smoking gun sitting on the table with the ashtray and the glass.

* * *

Hakkai gave a shrug as the door slam shut and smiled at his partner. Gojyo gave a loud, annoyed sigh. "What's stuck up his ass and how long is he going to let it sit up there?" Hakkai just smiled at him. "Shall we try it again?"

Now Gojyo shrugged and focused his attention on the TV screen in front of them. "I'll beat you this time, Hakkai."

"You want to make this one a little more interesting?" Hakkai suggested as Gojyo scrolled through the songs.

The half demon paused from his scrolling to give Hakkai a sidelong look. "What do you have in mind?"

"A wager," Hakkai proposed, no change from that smile of his. He slid off his mat and sidled up next to Gojyo. "Winner gets to be on top tonight."

That got Gojyo to smile. "It's a deal. And we'll choose the song from random."

Hakkai moved back onto his mat as Gojyo scrolled down and chose the random option, letting the game choose the song for him. Although his smile hadn't changed, Hakkai allowed himself a small laugh as the arrows began to slide up the screen. Gojyo hadn't noticed that he'd set the red haired half demon's difficulty setting to the hardest level while he'd been offering the terms of the wager.

* * *

Gojyo awoke from sleep the same way he did most anything, smoothly and charismatically. The room was still dark, meaning it was sometime in the middle of the night. He pushed a hand through his hair to get it out of his face and opened one eye.

"You woke me up," he huffed at Hakkai.

"I'm sorry," Hakkai replied, though he'd been lying silently next to Gojyo.

"What are you doing awake at this time of night, anyways?" Gojyo asked him as he sat up and looked around for his pack of smokes.

"Shhhh," Hakkai looked at the door connecting their room with Sanzo and Goku's.

Gojyo realized he was listening to something and cocked his head to listen himself. He had to strain a bit to hear it, but eventually he picked up music faintly lilting from the monkey and the priest's room. Gojyo looked at Hakkai with a slight frown then started scrambling to find his pants.

Hakkai found his own quickly, and slid them on, tossing Gojyo his pants as he headed for the door. Gojyo was quick to don his own and hurried to catch up to Hakkai. The human turned demon had paused at the door to listen again and Gojyo pressed in behind him.

"What's going on?" he asked impatiently.

With a mischievous smile, Hakkai motioned for Gojyo to be quiet then silently cracked open the door. Gojyo rested his chin on Hakkai's shoulder to get a better view and almost fell over at what he saw. Hakkai was gesturing for him to stay silent as he opened the door wider and rested against the jam. Gojyo leaned against the opposite one.

Goku was in his pajamas, and Sanzo had completely removed his priestly robes. The room was dark except for the flashing light emitting from the television screen. Both men hopped around on mats printed with four arrows, trying to keep up with the arrows sliding past on the TV.

"I think I'm going back to beginner mode for the next song," Goku commented, his gaze fixed on the television.

Sanzo merely continued to dance around on his mat, grunting with the effort and giving a low growl every time he missed a step.

"Well, so you decided to give it a try after all," Hakkai commented once the song was over and the two players were reviewing their scores.

Goku and Sanzo both froze then slowly turned to look at the two men standing in the doorway.

"I told you the stupid monkey needed the practice," Gojyo laughed.

"Come on, now. It's their first time. Even we had to practice a few songs on beginner mode before we moved up a little," Hakkai cheerfully defended.

"What are you two doing out of bed?" Sanzo's eye was twitching worse than when he'd been yelling at Goku earlier that day.

"We could ask you the same thing," Hakkai answered in a sing song sort of way.

Sanzo's whole head twitched and he jammed a cigarette into his mouth, lighting it and taking a deep drag.

"We just wanted to try it out. I don't see what the big deal is," Goku said sullenly.

"That's because you're a stupid monkey," Gojyo couldn't pass up the chance to insult Goku.

"Oh yeah? Well if you think you're so good, why don't you come over here and show us!" Goku challenged.

"We wouldn't want to embarrass either of you," Gojyo grinned.

"That's not fair, Gojyo. If they want to challenge us, we shouldn't deny them," Hakkai jumped in.

"If you say so, Hakkai," Gojyo walked over and pushed Goku off his mat. He hit the upper right corner button to return to the song selection screen and changed the settings to his liking. "You ready to get the ass kicking of your life?"

Sanzo gave him one very determined, and irritated as usual, glare, then hit the random song selector.

"How about a wager to make this more interesting?" Hakkai suggested innocently.

The End


End file.
